


Glimmering Starlight

by melancholywhite



Series: Shining Sunshine [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholywhite/pseuds/melancholywhite
Summary: It's so easy, maybe even too easy, to let Jongin in, to let him do whatever he wants to do to him. Maybe it's stupid to let himself free fall like this, not knowing if he's going to survive if he crashes, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care at all. He is done with being afraid, done with not taking his chances. He is determined to give this his all, and not have any regrets when it ends— if it ever ends.(The continuation of Taemin and Jongin's first date in Shining Sunshine, a.k.a. their first time with each other.)





	Glimmering Starlight

Shirt thrown aside, belt unbuckled and pants unzipped—it's nothing new, seeing Jongin like this.

In fact, Taemin has seen him in less. They _both_ have seen each other in less, with years of sharing bedrooms, dressing rooms, shower rooms, and everything else behind them. They have even danced wearing less than what they have on right now, for the sake of their art.

Technically, he could say he is used to it.

At least, he is used to suppressing and controlling the urge to stare at Jongin's chiseled  abdomen for longer than necessary, but this is the first time that he is allowed to really _look_ at Jongin—not just look, he can also _touch,_ but that's another story—and it's the first time just looking at someone could make his head spin this fast, making his heart go _thump thump thump_ in a speed that only seems to go quicker and quicker.

No wonder he's reacting this way.

It's almost embarrassing how easily his whole being is threatening to set into flames just from being with _Jongin,_ from the thought that this is the first time Jongin is touching him like this, kissing him like this, loving him like this. He can't believe that this is happening, that he's not still dreaming, or having delusions of what could be. All the emotions that have been building and building inside him for years can finally be unleashed, and that's making it so hard for him to breathe—not in a bad way, but a good, _very good,_ way.

He wouldn't mind not breathing for the rest of his life if he could have this forever. He would sacrifice everything.

The room isn't very dark. The lamps on his nightstands are still on, casting enough light for them to see each other, for him to see _desire_ coloring Jongin's dark brown eyes as they look at each other.

Compared to his lover, he has so little clothing covering his body. Perhaps he should have felt more self-conscious when Jongin slipped his hands past his waistband a mere minute ago, pulling his pants down and taking it off, but he feels nothing but comfort exuding from the heavy-lidded gaze that never left his own, darkened with lust, yet still so, so warm, from all the love beaming out of those beautiful eyes.

It's so easy, maybe even too easy, to let Jongin in, to let him do whatever he wants to do to him. It's like his body and mind have been trained to give Jongin his unconditional trust; not that it's surprising, considering all the years they have had together. From the bottom of his heart, he trusts Jongin to love him, to never throw him aside once he's done with him, despite all the years of inadvertent pain he has been subjected to due to his own unrequited love.

Maybe it's stupid to let himself free fall like this, not knowing if he's going to survive if he crashes, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care at all. He is done with being afraid, done with not taking his chances. He is determined to give this his all, and not have any regrets when it ends— _if_ it ever ends.

Hopefully, it won't.

Taemin is taken back to reality by a slight gust of wind, Jongin's warmth leaving him for a moment to finally throw off all the unnecessary fabric covering their skin. A gentle smile is on Jongin's lips as he entangles their fingers, completely enveloping Taemin in his comfortable warmth, plump lips coming back to meet his own as if that's where it belongs. Taemin can't help but smile too, right before Jongin decides to slip his tongue inside, exploring the warm cavern of his mouth as he moves with and against him in a sensual tango that turns him on as much as it makes his nerves go haywire.

Time seems to stop for the two of them as they silently construct a world in which only they exist. He tangles his fingers in dark brown hair, his other hand slowly trailing down Jongin's spine to rest his hand at his hip, to pull him closer, closer, _closer_ until they're inseparable, to melt against him and breathe him in.

Jongin grinds against him and gasps his name, but now that things are finally happening, it suddenly occurs to him that he has pretty much zero experience in this. He has never gone all the way with anyone before. The furthest was drunkenly making out with strangers in an attempt to find someone, anyone, to help him forget—and pretty much dry humping at the back of the bar, to be honest—but he always ran out of there before anything could escalate, with his heart suffering from unwarranted guilt as if he had _somehow_ betrayed Jongin just by _trying_ to find someone else to love, even though he knew that Jongin probably didn't even care who he slept with.

But now, Jongin definitely _cares,_ and with the way things are going, they're definitely going to have sex, and he has no idea what to do. Technically, he does, but he has never actually put them to practice, before, and his insecurities are seeping through, his brain whirring, making him overthink things.

He doesn't know what Jongin likes, what Jongin _doesn't_ like—hell, he doesn't actually know anything about being this intimate with anyone, so what if he's actually bad at this? What if Jongin leaves him because—

"What are you thinking about?"

With that one question, Jongin breaks the silence and interrupts his thoughts, staring down at him with curious eyes as he waits for him to answer.

Suddenly, Taemin feels an urge to laugh.

"It's nothing."

He ends up letting out a small chuckle, laughing at himself. His thoughts were getting a little ridiculous. Jongin wouldn't leave him just because he's not good in bed. He may not know Jongin's preferences—not _yet,_ at least—but he knows him well enough to know something that simple. He has absolutely nothing to worry about.

Jongin is probably misunderstanding his laugh, though, because he's pouting right at him, his red, swollen lips protruding, almost begging to be kissed.

"It can't be nothing. You suddenly got so quiet," Jongin says, worry lacing his eyes for a moment, the expression a striking contrast to the desperation of the obvious bulge pressing against Taemin's hip.

Seeing Jongin like this. Taemin can't summon enough restraint in him to stop himself from placing his hand in the crook of his lover's neck and pull him down to kiss that pout off his lips—not that he needed to restrain himself, anyway.

"It's really nothing important," he retorts when he pulls away, his tone taking on a teasing lilt. "Besides, you were being pretty quiet, too."

"No, I wasn't."

"You kinda were."

"Okay, fine, I was," Jongin admits after a beat of silence, resting his whole weight against Taemin, only keeping his head lifted to look at him. "I'm just… I'm actually kind of nervous right now."

Taemin frowns. "Why?"

"Well, I..." Jongin turns away, pink tinting the top of his cheeks. Taemin can't tell if the rapidly quickening heartbeat is coming from his own chest or Jongin's, but it's so fast it feels like his—or Jongin's—ribcage is going to break sometime soon. "I haven't done this in a couple years. I'm scared that I won't… you know."

Jongin looks back to give him a meaningful glance, as if Taemin's supposed to just _know_ what he's talking about—but he doesn't know, so he lifts one of his eyebrows and prompts for more.

"...That you won't what?"

For some reason, Jongin's eyes grow wide, and the pink on his cheeks spreads out to light up his whole face, all the way down to his neck. It's amazing how a man in his thirties could look this adorable while blushing—but maybe Taemin's just whipped.

"You're really going to make me say it?" Jongin bites his lower lip, and shifts to bury his head in Taemin's shoulder before he mumbles. "I'm just worried that I won't be good enough—do a good enough… job. You know. For you."

Taemin blinks. It takes him a second to process Jongin's words before he finally realizes what they mean—and he laughs. His cheeks are burning, but he still laughs, because Jongin is feeling almost the same thing he is feeling—scared that he won't be good at this, fearing that he won't be able to pleasure him—and it's so stupid. _They're_ so stupid. It's ridiculous.

"Yah. Don't laugh."

Jongin complains, but it only makes him laugh louder. He only stops when he feels Jongin gently bite his collarbone in protest.

"You're ruining the mood," Jongin mutters against his skin as he peppers his neck with kisses, stopping here and there to nip and suck; a small, pleasurable punishment.

"Am I?" he teases.

At the rate Jongin is going, Taemin's neck is going to be full of hickeys, but he's not complaining. Besides, judging from how Jongin is _still_ pressing against his hip, he definitely did not ruin the mood by laughing.

"Shut up," Jongin grumbles. "How are you not nervous at all? So annoying."

Taemin's eyebrows rise. He did not realize that Jongin doesn't know how nervous he is—how he would basically be bathing in cold sweat if Jongin himself wasn't making his body feel like it's burning.

"I'm nervous too. Really. I—" Jongin sucks on his pulse, and it was just so _good_ that he had to pause for a moment. "You know, if you didn't talk to me earlier—if you didn't ask—I probably would run out of here."

He lets his fingers play with the short strands of hair trailing right above Jongin's nape, carding through them and caressing the skin underneath, while Jongin continues on his journey to explore every inch of his neck with his lips.

Now is as good of a time as ever to actually tell Jongin what he was thinking about. Slightly embarrassed, his heart rate picks up; he feels the blush rapidly creeping onto his cheeks, but he thinks Jongin needs to know this before they do anything—it's _important._

"Jongin-ah, I have to tell you something."

Taemin's words—or maybe his tone, he can't tell—catch Jongin's attention, making him stop _doing things_ to his poor rose-ladened neck and look at him instead.

He'd whine in protest, but he has something to say. He decides he can complain once he has let this out.

"I've never… I've never done this before. It's—it's my first time."

He watches as Jongin freezes, his jaw gaping as his body seems to turn into a statue—before he suddenly jumps away. In reflex, Taemin follows the other man's movement, sitting up on the bed, and Jongin ends up kneeling between his thighs, his brown eyes betraying the surprise and the questions in his head as they look into Taemin's.

"What?" Jongin's searching gaze makes him feel exposed, vulnerable, naked—well, he actually _is_ naked. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you have," Jongin frowns. "I mean, I've seen you leave with someone at a party way back—like, in college—and you didn't come back to our room, so I just assumed. You know. That you slept with him."

Taemin blinks. And he blinks again, for the second time.

And then, he can't help but laugh.

"I don't even remember that—but I know I never did anything like that in college anyway," He was too busy realizing his feelings for Jongin and moping around in Kibum's room whenever Jongin brought his girlfriend back to their room to do that. "I swear I've never slept with anyone—not in _that_ sense, at least. If it's just sleeping, we've done that since we were—"

"I just— I was just so convinced that you've had sex before. Even when we dance, you're—" Jongin suddenly cuts off. "Never mind. I'm just shocked. Let me be shocked for a second."

"Are you so shocked you're gonna cry?" Taemin teases, deciphering the tell-tale signs from the quirks of Jongin's eyes. He raises a hand to cup Jongin's cheek; Jongin immediately leans into his touch, and it makes his heart grow warm.

"It's perfect, you know—the fact that out of everyone in this world, _you_ are actually going to be my first." Jongin's eyes dart up to meet his own, pupils blown wide as if he just realized this when Taemin said it. Taemin smiles, and he leans in to place a gentle kiss on top of Jongin's lips, lingering there as he says his next words. "Honestly, I can't ask for anything better, can I? I've wanted this for so long, Jongin-ah. I have."

Silence graces the air between them for a moment that seems to last too long, until Jongin finally interrupts it with a small chuckle, just in time. Taemin would have lost his breath if he had to wait another second for that awkward tension to dissipate.

"I'll try to make it worth your while," Jongin says, his tone finally lightening up, brows quirking. "You've _wanted this for so long,_ after all."

Taemin huffs. "Shut up."

"Gladly."

Jongin kisses the breath out of him, slowly but purposely steering him backwards, pushing him to lean against the headboard. He hooks a leg behind Jongin's waist and pulls him down as their tongues entangle inside their mouths, hips rubbing and grinding against each other, desperately seeking for more friction.

A newly-found stroke of courage emerges inside him, and Taemin reaches one hand down and to wrap his fingers around Jongin's cock, the latter's body stiffening from the touch.

"Fuck, Taemin-ah," Jongin curses and inadvertently bucks into his hand, and it encourages him to try things out, to figure out what Jongin likes.

With every jerk and every touch, Jongin gasps and hisses and moans—and kisses his neck to try muffling the noises—and it's _exhilarating,_ seeing and making Jongin go limp in his arms by touch alone.

"Wow," he says breathlessly, but with a smug smile on his lips. "Looks like I'm better at this than I thought…?"

Jongin so obviously kisses him into silence, refusing to retort and choosing to occupy his lips with fervor instead. He smiles into the kiss, amused by the way Jongin decided to react, and he uses his free hand to pull Jongin closer while his other hand tightens its grip on Jongin, never stopping its motions. This feeling of _want—_ the desire to feel as much of Jongin on him, around him, against him—is so insatiable, like a pool of heat that keeps bubbling up and spilling out with no end.

"Hey," Jongin pulls away and murmurs against his lips, his voice hoarse. His larger hand wraps around Taemin's, guiding it away from his cock. "Let me—I wanna do something for you, too."

Taemin nods.

He can't do anything else _but_ nod, at the moment, stunned by the determination he sees in Jongin's eyes, the dark brown pools sucking him in.

It's not long before Jongin's lips eventually leave his own, traveling _down down down,_ every graze of lips against skin burning hot in the most pleasant way. He has never felt like this before, and he doesn't know if he wants to squirm away or ask for more.

Taemin closes his eyes, letting himself drown in the sensation. He has to suppress a gasp when he feels Jongin's full lips travel way past his abdomen, not knowing when and where Jongin would stop—only for him to stop at his hips, sucking and nibbling and doing whatever he is doing with his tongue that feels _so fucking good._

"...Can I suck you off?"

Taemin's breath hitches.

His heart is beating out of his chest as his eyes flutter open. Slowly moving his gaze downwards, he sees the most magnificent sight he has ever seen—Jongin looking up at him from between his legs, his hair tousled in the most sensual way as his fingers rest against his hips to ground him against the bed. Jongin's bottom lip is hooked under his teeth and his eyes are dark with _want—_ and he can feel Jongin's breath against his skin, ready to take action once he gets the green light. His cock has been _pulsing_ with anticipation, just from hearing Jongin ask that one question with his deep, husky voice, and he doesn't know if he has ever been this hard before, but it's Jongin, so it's not like he expected anything less.

"Yes," he says, his voice coming out with a crack that sounds embarrassingly desperate. _"Yes, please—"_

Jongin doesn't hesitate any longer, long digits wrapping around his cock, stroking once, twice, thrice, before replacing them with his lips, letting him sink slowly into heavenly warmth. Jongin's eyes never leave his as he licks and sucks and sucks _hard,_ and he tries so damn hard to suppress the moans that have been trying to bubble up his throat for a while, but he fails, quite spectacularly.

He can't tell when his eyes shut back closed—nor can he tell when his fingers threaded into Jongin's hair and started pushing the younger's head downwards for _more,_ his legs hooking onto Jongin's shoulders in an attempt to find some balance in this world—but when he opens his eyes again, he sees Jongin _still_ looking at him, studying his expression with sparkling eyes.

Jongin doesn't have to say anything for him to know what he's thinking. It's quite obvious that he is amused that after so many years, there's still a side of him that he hasn't figured out, that he doesn't already know. It must be a thrilling experience—Taemin feels the same way, he can relate.

Maybe Jongin found too much enthusiasm from that thrill, because he suddenly did something _just right,_ and Taemin moans—very _loud,_ at that—and it was all he could do to try _not_ to come.

The stunned look on Jongin's face is so satisfying that he forgets to be embarrassed after letting out such a sound, and for almost ending things too soon, but that satisfaction soon dies down when Jongin lets his cock slip out of his mouth, licking the saliva off his lips.

"You know," Jongin says, his voice hoarse for obvious reasons. "I was about to come just from seeing you like this."

He is still not used to hearing Jongin talk to him like _this,_ and it's amazing how fast all that heat pooled up on his cheeks.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," Jongin says, "You're really, _really,_ hot."

Jongin swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock, fingers wrapping and stroking and pumping the rest of it as if he's trying to prove a point—and his lips curl up into a smirk when Taemin curses from the contact.

"See? You're really hot when you come apart like this," Jongin points out, pulling slightly away for a moment before he repeats the motions, his strokes getting faster, faster, faster—

"Stop," he gasps, suddenly feeling himself get too close to the peak once again. "Stop, _please,_ Jongin-ah, I'm—"

As instructed, Jongin stops, and he doesn't know if he wants to whine about the loss of contact or be relieved that things didn't end too fast—again.

Jongin climbs up to see him eye to eye, studying his face. He seems to like what he sees on his face, from the satisfied smile that blooms on his lips.

"Do you want to keep going?" Jongin asks, gently stroking his cheek, which must be completely red by now.

Taemin doesn't take more than a split second to nod. He wants everything, anything Jongin would be willing to give him. "You? Do you want to...?"

"I… I do, obviously, but I didn't plan on going further than this tonight," Jongin blushes. "I didn't bring anything with me."

"Oh."

Jongin grimaces. "Yeah. So… what should we do?"

"Uh. Check the nightstand, I guess?" he says, gesturing to nightstand on the correct side of the bed, a bit embarrassed. He has a bottle of lube in there—he may not have had sex with anyone before, but he's still very capable of… self-exploration. "I think I still have some lube, if you want...?"

Jongin blinks at him, frowning for a moment before he moves off of him to check. He pulls out the drawer to reach into it, and Taemin watches as his eyebrows rise in surprise when he finds the bottle in there. He has to admit that it's not new, and it's not exactly full either, but there should be more than enough in there for them to use.

Jongin comes back to him, still staring at the bottle in marvel, and it crosses his mind for a second that Jongin might be trying to figure out why he has _lube_ stashed in there. Suddenly, he's worried that Jongin might think he was lying, earlier, when he said that he has no experience in this.

"I… It's just in there for me to use. On myself. Nobody else," he admits out loud, cheeks flaming. "I mean. I wasn't lying, before. When I said what I said."

Jongin chuckles. "I know. I was just thinking that we're out of excuses now—we're really doing this."

Taemin can't help but smile too, although his heart is starting to pound heavily in its constraints. "I guess we are."

"And I was just imagining something kind of… inappropriate," Jongin continues, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at him. "What exactly did you mean when you said you used it on yourself?"

Taemin's eyes widen.

"Shut it," he hits Jongin across the chest, making the man wheeze. "How are we—"

"Ah, do you want to top? I'm fine either way," Jongin considers, his expression turning serious. "It's up to you—it's your first, after all."

"No, I—" he chokes. Jongin is staring at him intently, giving him his full attention as he waits for an answer, and Taemin feels his skin burn as he continues his sentence. "I want you to take me."

Jongin's eyes widen at his words, and he _swears_ he saw Jongin's eyes start to glisten again before he blinks it away.

"Okay," Jongin croaks. "Okay, I… I can do that."

Taemin can't help but laugh as Jongin blushes, most likely embarrassed because of the way his voice cracked. "You're really nervous about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Jongin groans. "You're so hot, so beautiful, so cute, so... _everything._ And I love you so much it's kinda scary."

"It's okay. I know how it feels," he chuckles, caressing Jongin's cheek, then pushing his hair away from his forehead. It's easier to see his eyes, like this. The way Jongin is looking at him, it's like he is searching for hesitation, waiting for him to stop him, to say _no, let's not do this tonight, it's too soon._

Taemin knows that there is no going back, once they have done this. He will have given Jongin everything, both physically and emotionally, and if things go wrong, he knows he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Despite that, he has decided, and he will not change his mind.

Jongin seems to see that in his eyes, because he smiles at him, fondness radiating from his dark brown orbs.

"Here's your last chance, Lee Taemin," Jongin asks, almost playfully. "If you want to run out, now's the time."

He huffs out a laugh, patting Jongin's cheek in encouragement.

"Stop talking and start _doing,_ Kim Jongin."

Jongin's laugh comes in a puff of breath before their lips finally meet again.

 

Later, when Jongin finally enters him, after a lot of gentle coaxing and preparation, he feels like his emotions are going to explode. Implode. Whatever. He can't think coherently, not to mention _talk_ coherently—his whole body is about to come apart with pleasure—hope, desire, _love—_ and after having been buried inside his heart for years and years, everything is surging out at the same exact time, their intensity amplified to the extreme. He feels like he's going to cry, although he doesn't cry—he _never_ cries, especially not when he's supposed to be _happy—_

"Does it hurt?"

Jongin seems to have noticed the tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes, and he manages to shake his head in response to the question murmured right into his ear.

"No," he laughs. "I'm just… I'm really happy."

Jongin hums, the sound a soothing calm to his frantic, hyped-up emotions.

"Still. Tell me if it does, okay?"

He nods his agreement, and Jongin leaves gentle pecks on his lips—and his cheeks, his forehead, and anywhere and everywhere he could reach—as he takes on a slow and unhurried pace, reaching into the deepest parts of him, filling him with love and desire. He can feel Jongin _everywhere—_ around him, against him, _inside_ him—and he feels like he is on cloud nine; the bliss and euphoria Jongin makes him feel as they move with each other is far, far greater than any other worldly sensation.

Jongin makes love to him like someone who has finally found his person, his soulmate, his everything, the one person who will be with him forever. Taemin can feel it in his every move, every slow and deep thrust that never fails to hit his core, but still he gets overwhelmed by his emotions, because Jongin _sees_ him now—finally, finally, _finally._ Their fingers are intertwined the way they always are but never have before—never like this, never during something like this—and Jongin embraces him and murmurs anything and everything into his ear, _I love you, you're beautiful, I love you, Taemin, I love you._

It all feels like a dream, but he knows it isn't—he knows it's reality, that this is really happening, that they are together and will continue being together in the future, that someone somewhere had taken a pity on him and made his dream finally, _finally,_ come true.

With feelings so intense, it is not surprising that he is nearing his climax so early. He tries to delay it, not wanting this to end too soon, but everything feels _so good,_ he can't control himself. He can't even hear anything else besides the moans leaving his own lips—incoherent words, Jongin's name, _Jongin—_

"Ah, _Tae—"_ Jongin grunts when he inadvertently clenches around him. Silently apologizing with a quick peck on his lover's lips—although he probably doesn't need to, if he managed to make Jongin sound like _that_ —he relaxes and lets Jongin continue.

Jongin's thrusts are deep, never failing to rub against that sweet, _sweet,_ spot that makes him scream his name. Fingers far, far longer than his own—and far, far more pleasurable than his own—wrap around his cock with a tight grip, stroking him right up to the edge, the rapidly quickening pace matching each snap of Jongin's hips.

"Taemin-ah," Jongin breathes out, his voice deep and low. "I love you."

Out of all the words and phrases Jongin has said and repeated to him over the course of the night, _of course_ that is the one that tips him over. His whole body stiffens as he reaches his peak, his back arching as warm streaks of white coat his own stomach and Jongin's. He's trembling and convulsing as Jongin chases after his own release—and it doesn't take more than a few thrusts for Jongin to come with an incredibly sinful moan of his name, filling him up and coating his insides with warmth while capturing his lips, his tongue licking into his mouth as if he's trying to devour him.

"I love you so much. So, so, so much," Jongin murmurs as he slows down, both of them coming down from their high, lips moist and red. "Please believe me."

He can't help himself from letting a smile grace his lips once again—actually, he's not sure if it even left. After all they have done, after all the words said, admitted, and confessed to each other, who is he to refuse to believe in Jongin's words?

"I believe you," he says, tilting his head up to let their lips meet once again.

"Great," Jongin replies with a lazy smile as they part. "And you love me too, right?"

Taemin deliberately stays silent, only raising one of his eyebrows in response.

Jongin pouts. "Yah. Stop doing this to me."

Taemin laughs, and pulls Jongin into his embrace.

"Of course I love you. That's not even a question," he grins. "Here's a real question—can we go again?"

Jongin blinks. "Right now? Sure."

"No, I mean—" He didn't expect Jongin to react like this, and it's flustering him a little. "Not now. Let's rest for a little bit… just don't fall asleep."

"Understood," Jongin rolls off of him with a cheeky grin, his dimples showing. He doesn't go too far; in fact, he doesn't go far at all, because apparently the only reason Jongin rolled off is so he could pull Taemin into another snuggle. "Love you, Taeminnie."

"How many times are you going to repeat that?"

Despite the words that left his mouth, though, he's actually glad that Jongin keeps repeating it over and over.

It's reassuring, especially considering how _new_ this is to them, and how long he has been waiting for it to happen. He knows that Jongin knows this too, and that is why he keeps repeating _I love you I love you I love you_ like a broken record.

Jongin only answers his question with a smile, but Taemin already knows what he would say, anyway.

_As long as you need me to._

He smiles, and decides to reward Jongin with yet another kiss.

"I love you too, Jongin-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while.
> 
> I FINALLY finished. This was literally my first time writing explicit smut, and it was such a challenge that I took so long just to finish this little thing. With this, I believe Shining Sunshine is fully complete—at least for the parts I've kind of promised I would write. If I have any other ideas for side stories (and the time to write them!!!) I will post them here!
> 
> Anyways. If I wrote anything weird I apologize. I edited and posted this on my phone in a complete rush and might have missed some mistakes.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! Comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
